Rules (Galactica)
The Galactiverse is riddled by mystery, from the questions raised by Uncharted Space to the politics of the Imperium. Therefore, in an effort to create sense of normalcy, so desired by all the varied species, certain '''rules '''have been established to create order in the chaotic Galaxy. Basic Rules #Be Plausible. #The game shall begin with only the region of the Orion Arm being known and discovered by the civilizations of Charted Space. As time progresses, and detailed stellar discoveries are made, then the map shall reflect these changes. #The Imperium, despite being divided into multiple houses, has a central government which can influence the decisions of the Imperial Houses. #Unaffiliated races can create their own alliances, independent of either the Imperium or the New League. #Customs, cultures, as well as other races (excluding the Solmani of course), must have a description of physiology and history prior to the events of the game. #There are 2 sections of the Galaxy: Charted Space and Uncharted Space. Uncharted Space is where custom races can be created and is free to be explored and colonized by races in Charted Space. #The universe of Galactica is to be incorporated into a shared canon and a conclusion by the end of the game will take place describing the effects of your actions in the history the Galaxy. This canon universe will be available throughout the series and will be known as the Galactiverse. #Have Fun! Population, etc. *The total number of inhabitable planets in the Galaxy are 8.8 billion (8,800,000,000). *To calculate the total number of habitable planets in your land, take the ratio of size of your nation compared to size of the map (1,048,576 px), then multiply that ratio by 8.8 billion. *To calculate the maximum number of inhabited planets in your land, divide by the number of possible planets by the following factors, depending upon ranking in the Scrawland Scale: **I - 50,000 **II - 25,000 **III - 10,000 **IV - 7,000 **V - 3,000 *In terms of population on a particular planet, just keep in mind that a good estimate for maximum population for an Earth-sized planet is about 15 billion Humaniti. Don't exceed 25 billion, even on large planets, however. *In terms of population of a nation, take the number of inhabbited planets and multiply that by 6 billion. This will give you total population of a country. Map Rules This is largely to serve as a reference to mapmakers, but also will serve as a reference to all players interested in how the maps are made. *The map shall be of the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy. With that being said, the focus shall be upon the Orion Arm, and Chartered Space. *Maps shall be made as frequently as possible, and shall reflect any and all expansions, conquests, or other shifts in geopolitical borders. *There shall be a certain element of transparency (85/255) so that the Galaxy itself and various stars can be seen. *Non-mods and non-mapmakers shall not edit the map. Period. Ask a mapmaker for help with updates, and be sure to use the Map Issues section of the Talk Page. *The map shall be named "File:Galactica .png" *Do not upload new maps to new file names. Instead, just upload over previous versions of the current map. Algorithim 2 different ones 1 for naval battles (must be won or tied in order to progress) 1 for land battles/invasions Scrawland Scale Galactica will use a modified version of the famous Scrawland Scale. All credit for this goes to its creator, Scrawland Scribblescratch. *Type 0: Lowest rank, control over few planets (one to three less than system's limit) *Type I: Control a whole system. *Type II: Control several systems in a region. **Type IIa: **Type IIb: **Type IIc: *Type III: Control several "regions" and can destroy Type I civilization entirely. **Type IIIa: **Type IIIb: **Type IIIc: *Type IV: Can control an entire arm, destroy whole planets and/or stars, checked by each other. **Type IVa: **Type IVb: **Type IVc: *Type V: Control whole galaxy, can destroy whole galaxies or implement the use of black holes to engender massive amounts of chaos.. To date, no modern civilization has become a Type V, but it is thought that it is attainable. Category:Rules Category:Galactica